The Drama Games
by Veronzies
Summary: Heather York is a normal girl from District 12; follows the rules, does her part, ect. But when her name is called at the reaping, it seems her life falls apart like a house on sand. Now she meets a guy in the games who is from another district. How will Heather survive? WILL Heather survive? AU. Heather is OOC- Warning
1. The Reaping

**Hello! I'm writing a new multi-chapter fic! This is the total drama cast in the 68th Hunger games. AU. Heather is OOC in the beginning, but it works out in the end, I'm hoping. It is also winter break now, so I will probably update every Friday. Hope you enjoy :)**

**BTW: I don't own the characters or the hunger games.**

* * *

Today is a beautiful day in district 12, only the meaning isn't. I force myself out of my bed and stumble on the floor, not wanting this day to happen. Smells of old bread fill my nostrils.

"Heather, Gwen, breakfast is ready." my mother shouts in her motherly tone. My sister Gwen awakes from her sleep, shivering. I walk up to her bed to see her distressed face, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Ahhhh" Gwen shouts and starts sobbing. I hate seeing her like this. She looks at me and hugs me. I hug her back with equal force.

"Shh Gwen, I'm here, I got you" I softly whisper in her ear. Gwen is my 12 year old sister. We are 4 years apart. I hate it when she cries, but I forgive her on days like this; the reaping.

"Hey, lets go get breakfast." I say, trying to lighten the mood. She slowly breaks from my embrace and nods slightly. I let off a small smile and we both walk to the kitchen. My mom is walking around, placing our plates of old bread on the table. I sigh and sit down at the table. Moldy bread doesn't taste very good, but it's all we have. Trying to lighten the mood, my mom starts talking.

"Both of your dresses are hanging in the garden. Be sure you get washed up before you put it on. Also, I have been saving up some money so we can have something nice to eat tonight." My mom said. I said okay while Gwen nodded.

Soon we finish breakfast and I go to the attic. Since I was 7, I have been scared of getting reaped un-prepared, so I trained myself to be skilled with knifes- it's the most convenient weapon I could think of. So my 7 year old body started transforming the attic into a secret training room. I grab my lucky knife and throw it toward the target, making a perfect bulls-eye. Smiling, I pull my knife off the wall and put it away.

"Heather, your bath is ready!" my mom shouts. I then go down to my room to get the things I need.

The water is cold, making the hairs on my skin raise. I quickly wash-up because I don't like the cold water.

"Gwen! Can you go get my dress from the garden? I forgot to get it!" I yell from the bathroom.

"Sure!" she yells back. Gwen comes in 3 minutes later with the maroon dress that my mother got for me.

"Thanks" I say, then Gwen nods and walks out of the room. I put on the dress and tie the ribbon in the back. The dress is loose, but not too much. It hangs of my bony shoulders and drapes down to my knees. 'This dress actually looks nice' I think to myself.

Soon, I walk to the family room so my mom can do my hair. Gwen is already there, wearing the dark blue dress that mom got for her. It covers her rather petite body very nicely.

We soon got our hair done. My mother couldn't do much with Gwen's hair because it was cut very short, so she just brushed it and parted it nicely. My hair, however, is long. My mom puts it in a elegant, low bun. She smiles and hugs us, tears streaming down her eyes,

"You two look so beautiful." She said. We smiled and shared her group hug. Soon, the horn buzzed, indicating that it was time to gather at the town square.

The walk to the town square is a short walk, but today, it seemed longer. Gwen was choking my arm, cuddling with it out of fear. This simple action reminded me of my first reaping.

_Flashback_

_My mother and I were walking to the square together. My mother was holding 8-year-old Gwen close to her body so she wouldn't get lost. I got into line to get my finger pricked. After the prick, I went over to the girl side. I Then spotted my friend Courtney, who was 3 years older than me. Courtney was like my second mother._

_"Hey Courtney" I said, shaking. She quickly scooped me up in a hug._

_"It's going to be okay, Heather. Calm down" she said in her motherly voice. I look into her eyes, and she smiles back. Then the microphone made that weird stadic noise. The District 12 escort started talking about the history of Panem. Then the reaping happened._

_"Courtney Luther" Said the escort. Courtney gasped, but I gasped even louder. Everyone looked at us with fear, sadness, and slight anger. Courtney then took a step toward the stage, then another, then another. _

_I was to phased to make out the boy that was reaped. All I see is a scrawny, dark skinned boy my age go up. He was messing with his glasses nervously. _

_End of flashback_

Gwen and I get into the attendance line. I don't feel any pain, for I have grown used to it. However, this was Gwen's first tome, so she winced in pain. Gwen then ran off to see her friends Zoey and Bridgette. Since I am sort of a lone wolf here since Courtney died, I walked toward the back of the crowd.

Then the escort walked on stage. I have always hated people from the capitol, so Lindsay, our escort, was no expectation. Her hair was un-naturally healthy and blonde. She was skinny, but not boney like us. Her boobs were also un-natural looking, which always made me cringe in disgust.

"Hi guys!" she says in her high-pitched voice. She then rambled on about the history of Panem.

"Lets do men first today, because I don't get why girls always get picked first" She rambled. Lindsay then opened the glass ball with everyone's name in it. Her hand dug around for a bit until she finally had a grip on one.

"Scott McCoy" She read out. A guy that was pale with freckles walked out of the crowd confidently.

"Now for the girls" Lindsay squeaked. I saw my sister shivering from a distance. I shook off all my worry until I heard the name...

"Heather York"

* * *

**What do you think? Please don't hesitate to tell me, just NO FLAMES. I take constructive criticism though.**

**Peace**

**~Veronzies **


	2. Goodbye

**Hi guys! Here is the next part of the story! I am also trying to work on getting better grammar for all of you readers. So here you go :)**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"Heather York? Heather York" Lindsay asks in a semi-sing-song voice. I slowly parted from my spot in the crowd and walked to the stage. I feel many eyes on me as I walk up. I hear Gwen's sobs and a guy her age comes over and holds her close. All I see from him at the moment is the fact that he has black, longish hair. I smile eternally because someone will be there for her when I'm gone. I walk up the stairs. I then line up next to Scott and Lindsay.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are this year's district 12 tributes!" Lindsay smiles. No one claps. They just look at us. Lindsay then directs us to a small, yet elegant, room. Then a peacekeeper walks in the room.

"Okay, you will have 3 minutes with your loved ones. 3 minutes, no more, no less." The peacekeeper says. I nod as he opens the door, letting Gwen and my mother in.

"Heather!" They say as they run up to me. We share a group hug, like the one we had this morning, only the tears coming out of my mother's eyes aren't happy ones. I then look into my mom's eyes.

"Mom, I want you to pretend that I was never born, for Gwen's sake. Please don't mourn for me, live your lives normally." I say, tears streaming down my face.

"No Heather, we will not act like you were never born, in fact, we wont need to because you are either going to win or, make if far in the games." My mother said. I hugged her and moved to Gwen.

"P-please p-promise m-me th-that y-you w-will *sniff* t-try to win." Gwen struggles to say in-between sobs. I nod yes and give her a tight hug.

"Hey, I love you" I whisper in her ear.

"M-me to" She whimpers back.

The peacekeeper then walks into the room and drags my family out. "You now have 1 minute with any other visitor" the peacekeeper says. He then walks out and a young man about my sister's age walks in. It then clicks that he was the boy that ran up to my sister when I was reaped. I don't even know this person, but he still comes to visit me.

"Hey, I have come to tell you that your sister is in good hands." he tells me.

"May I ask what your name is?" I ask politely.

"Trent, Trent Leeg" He replies.

"Thank-you, Trent," I smile and say. He smiles back and is dragged out of the room. Soon, another man walks in. He is covered in dust from the mines. It takes me a while to figure out who it is, but it finally clicks.

"Duncan?" I ask, but I already know it's him.

"The one and only," He smirks, then it turns into a frown. He runs up to me and gives me a hug. I usually would tell him to wash up before he hugged me, but I didn't care. "I came as soon as I heard the news. Sorry this happened, sis." He said, with hurt in his voice, "I would have come with mom and Gwen, but it takes so long to get out of the mines."

"Hey, no need for an apology," I say. We hugged and he was pulled out of the room. Then, a peacekeeper drags me out of the room and into the train.

The train made me forget the fact that I was going to die in a few weeks. It was filled with many fine furniture that my family could never afford. In the middle, was a table full of food. It had simple things, like fruit, to more complex things, like poultry.

I then make my way to the table and pick up an apple. I love them and they are hard to come by in my district. I take a bite and the tart, juicy flavor fills my mouth. I then sit in one of the chair. I marvel at how cushioned the chair was. I relax, forgetting the fact that I am going into the Hunger Games in a few weeks. Soon, Scott walks in, eyes puffy from crying. He grabbed a small, red fruit and bit into it. He then sat down next to me.

"So, have any ideas?" he asks.

"Survive" I reply. He scoffs and continues eating the fruit. I then hear Lindsay walk in.

"Okay, Cami, your mentor, will come in in a few minutes." she says. We nod and wait. Soon walks in a girl with tan skin and short, brown hair. She eyes us carefully. Then she looks at me and her eyes widen.

"Heather?"

"Courtney?"

* * *

**Did I do better with my grammar? Is there any other characters you want to see? Don't hesitate to ask me via PM or review. Also, NO FLAMES! I take constructive criticism.**

**Peace**

**~Veronzies**


	3. The Train Ride and the Parade

**Hi, I'm back with a new chapter! I hope everyone had a good and safe Christmas (If you celebrate it). Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**BTW: You know the drill- I don't own anything**

* * *

Courtney runs to me and gives me a bear hug. I smile in response.

"I thought you were dead!" I told her.

"Well, that isn't really the best way to say hello after a long tome, but I will take anything I can get." Courtney replied.

"Umm, I'm still here" Scott said.

"Yes you are, Scott" Courtney said, still hugging me. It was getting hard to breath with Courtney hugging me, so I squirmed out of her embrace. We then sat on the couch, catching up since we last saw each other.

"Okay, now that you know that I'm alive and well, we need to view the other tributes." Courtney said, turning on the television.

"Ohh! I love watching the other reapings!" Lindsay exclaimed as she sat down on the love-seat next to me. Courtney sighed and pressed a button on the remote. The television came to life, showing the district 1 tributes.

"Here are our district 1 tributes! Dakoda and Lightning!" the escort said on TV. The male tribute then shouted, "Sha-yes! I'm going to win this thing!"

'Too vein' I think, looking at the tributes. The TV goes to static and shows district 2.

"The district 2 tributes! Eva and Alejandro!" the escort says. They both look at the camera with a face of intimidation.

"Uh, yea. There is something I don't like about that Alejandro" I say to anyone that would listen.

"I feel ya" Scott replied.

Static came and then showed district 3.

"Here are the district 3 tributes! Samey and Cody" The escort said.

Each district is very repetitive. The tributes are either A:waving at the audience B:trembling with fear C:crying, or D:both B and C. I sit through, watching the other sorry souls that share my fate while Courtney is... taking notes? Although she was like a second mother to me, I don't get why she is taking notes.

"Hey princess, why are you taking notes?" Scott asks.

Courtney's face scrunches up at the nickname Scott calls her. She gives him a look that causes Scott's smug face to turn into one of fear.

"Only Duncan is allowed to call me that, and no one else." Courtney replies. I look at her in disbelief.

"You know my brother Duncan?" I ask, shocked. I know that in the past he would talk about this girl that he really liked, but the fact that the girl was Courtney shocked me.

"I didn't know Duncan was your brother, and yes, I know him." Courtney replies. We sit there awkwardly until the sunlight suddenly disappears. I look out one of the nearby windows to see that we are currently in a tunnel.

"Well, we are here. Welcome to the capitol" Courtney tells me and Scott. We look out the windows as if we were puppies wanting to go outside. The capitol was beautiful! The looks make me forget the fact that I am going to die in a few weeks.

Soon, the train comes to a stop. Scott and I walk out of the train to see many odd-looking people. It looked as if someone accidentally dumped a few cans of paint on the people. All the color makes my eyes hurt.

Lindsay grabs my hand and drags me to a large sky-scraper. When we walk through the doors, smells of plastic fill my lungs.

"Where are we going?" I ask Lindsay.

"We are going to take you to get a make-over before you debut on TV!" Lindsay replies excitedly. I then feel a flutter of butterflies in my stomach- my family has always been so poor. I had never had a make-over before in my life.

"Do they hurt?" I ask Lindsay.

"What hurt?" Lindsay replies, confused.

"The make-overs, do they hurt?" I ask again.

"Ohh, They usually don't, but it might hurt you because all the waxing they would need to do." She replies.

"W-w-waxing?" I ask, nervously.

* * *

_District 12. Trent's P.O.V._

It hurts me to see Gwen like this. I'm the kind of person to try and relate with others, but I can't relate to this.

"Uh, Gwen, why don't I take you back to your place." I say, scratching my neck.

"W-w-will you come inside and stay with me?" She asks me. That question catches me off-guard.

"Uh, sure." I reply.

Gwen then squeezes me into a hug," Thanks, you don't know what this means to me." she says.

"You're welcome" I reply, returning the hug. We soon arrive to her house and she leads me in. She then walks into the kitchen and digs around...

"Would you like anything to eat?" she asks, pulling out a container full of old oats.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" I reply, following her. She nods and puts the oats away. We walk to the dusty sofa and sit to watch what we are required to watch. She soon leans into me and I blush slightly.

* * *

_Back to Heather's P.O.V._

My body tingles from the waxing. My skin is left red and hair free. It does feel silky smooth, but it feels awkward when my legs rub together when walking.

The prep team leads me to a small room, where I will wait until it is time to see the stylist. I wait in the small room until this rather large woman walks in.

"You must be Heather! Hi, I'm Sugar!" she says. She speaks in a strong, southern accent and her breath reeks of old food.

"Um, hello" I reply, trying to be polite.

"Okay, you're from district 12, which is mining, so you will be dressed up as a sexy miner!" Sugar says excitedly, pulling out the costume I will wear.

"Umm, do you have anything less... revealing?" I ask awkwardly.

"No, so suck it up and put it on" she practically screams.

"Yes ma'am" I say. I quickly put it on so Sugar doesn't have another screaming fit.

The costume fits me tight, as if it was 2 sizes too small. I asked her many times if she had the right size, and she assured me that it was the right size. Sugar then applies my makeup.

"I look like a hooker" I say stubbornly.

"You look fine, no go out there and strut your stuff!" Sugar replies. She pushes me out of the room and I run into Scott. His costume looks as if the pants are rip-away.

"Why do you guys look like stripers?" Courtney asks, irritated. We both shrug, not knowing what to say. "*sigh* Lets get you two changed." She says. She starts dragging us away until a loudspeaker says," All tributes, report to your chariot"

"Sorry guys" Courtney says. Scott and I run to our chariot and wait for our entrance.

We soon made our entrance and most of the audience looked at us in shock. Most of the men were turned on while the women blushed and looked away. I tried to smile, but that would make me into a bigger fool than I already was. I soon resort to holding my head in my hands and waiting for the parade to end.

"Welcome, tributes! We would like to thank you for your sacrifice, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The president says. Our chariots soon start moving us off the street and back to the warehouse that we will be staying at. I step off my chariot to see a Latino face looking at me. The Latino starts making his way toward me.

"Hello, my name is Alejandro. May I ask for ours?" The Latino asks.

"Uh, Heather, and get away from me." I reply.

"Just hear me out. I am planning on backstabbing the other careers and teaming up with a tribute from an outline district, and I choose you. Meet me tomorrow in the training hall." He says.

"Um, okay?" I say. He smiles and walks away, leaving me confused in the chaos that was going on right now.

* * *

**What do you think? Is there a character that you want to see in the games? Don't hesitate to ask me, I am open to suggestions.**

**Peace**

**~Veronzies**


	4. Basic Training

**Never fear, the new chapter is here! It's a little late, but I have been very busy this winter break. Oh well, better late then never. Enjoy :)**

**BTW:I don't own anything, please don't sue**

* * *

_Buzz! Buzz!_

"Heather, rise and shine" Courtney shouts from behind the door. I moan and sit up in my bed. That night of sleep was probably the best night I have ever gotten in my life. The pillow was cushy, but firm. The blankets had to have at least a 500 thread count!

I shift my legs to the side of my bed and put my feet on the cold, hard floor. I groggily stand up and make my way to the door. Courtney opens the door, shoving clothes into my face.

"Okay, you're up. Put these on!" Courtney says in a demanding tone. I nod and start taking out the silk night gown. Then, I slip my legs into the pants and my arms and head into the shirt. The outfit was obviously spandex because of the way it stretched around my body.

I walked out of my room to see Scott wearing the same thing as me. Our gazes met and then we looked in front of us to see a giant feast. My mouth watered as the aroma of some of the entrées filled my nostrils.

"Why are you just standing there, that food is there for you to eat!" Lindsay says. Scott and I smile and rush to the table like kids when they see candy. I fill my plate with eggs, bacon, and these fluffy pastries called pancakes.

The meal contained the amount of food my family eats in a month! I feel so full that I can't walk and I feel slightly tired and nauseous.

"Oh, look at the time, we got to go!" Courtney says, looking at her watch. I slowly get up from my chair and waddle toward the door. Scott does the same thing as me and Lindsay laughs.

"You guys look so funny when you are full." Lindsay says in her high, preppy voice. Scott and I moan in response as we hit the down arrow outside the elevator.

"Thank-you Lindsay, I will take them from here" Courtney says, shooing her away. Lindsay walked back to the penthouse. The elevator doors then opens and Courtney pushes us in the elevator.

"Okay, don't start picking fights with others. They aren't allowed to kill you now, but they will in the arena" Courtney says.

"Phht, easy enough" Scott says in reply. We then stand in silence until the elevator dings and the door opens.

"Well, this is where I leave you. Play nice... Scott" Courtney says as the elevator doors glide shut.

"Why did she emphasize my name" Scott asked. I rolled my eyes and walked into the training room.

* * *

_District 12, Trent's P.O.V._

I walk around the streets, minding my own business, when a crying Gwen rushes up to me.

"Hey Gwen, what's wrong?" I ask.

"People keep on making fun of my family because of what Heather wore during the parade" Gwen replies.

"Hey, sister-of-a-slut, I am not done with you!" a boy, about the age of 14, says.

"Please go away, Mike" Gwen replies. I can tell that she is trying her hardest to not run away and sit in a corner and cry.

"Mike? The name is Vito!" he replies. Vito then walks up closer to Gwen. I clutch my knuckles tightly to try to avoid punching Vito in the face.

"I am begging you, please go away Mike, or Vito, or whoever you are" Gwen says, tears rimming her eyes.

"Why? So you can follow your sister's footsteps and be a little slut? Is this guy your next victim?" Vito asks in a mocking tone. 'That does it' I think as my fist meets his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Thanks for punching him in the face" Gwen says as she reaches up to peck my cheek. My eyes widen as my face blushes to a deep red.

"A-anytime" I stutter, still shaken by the small kiss.

She then smiles and runs away from me. I smile back and rub the area on my cheek that she kissed.

* * *

_Back to the training hall, Heather's P.O.V._

"Eww, eww, EWW!" The guy from district 8 says.

"Calm down, it's just dirt" The guy from district 3 replies. I think his name is Cody.

"Hey, you're Heather, right?" Cody asks.

"Umm, yea, why?" I reply.

"Alejandro is looking for you." Cody says. "He is over by the sword fighting station"

"Thanks" I simply reply.

I walk over to the sword fighting station when a strong pair of arms grabs my arm and covers my mouth. He, or she, pulls me to the corner. I panic as he shows himself- it's Alejandro.

"What's with the kidnapping act?" I ask bluntly.

"Shut-up and let me explain the plan to get one of the 3 of us to win." He says with venom in his voice.

"Three? Who's the third?" I ask.

"That Cody guy you were talking to earlier." He simply replies.

"Okay, what's the plan?" I ask.

"I will do the traditional alliance with the other careers, keep them for a day, then kill them while they are sleeping. Then I will find you and Cody and we will try to survive" Alejandro explains. "Are you in?"

"Yes" I reply.

"Then it's settled. I want you and Cody to run from the cornucopia together" Alejandro says, and walks away. Once again, he leaves me confused in the middle of chaos.

* * *

**That is where I will leave it, for now. I added Dave to the mix if you couldn't tell from the "Eww" scene. Is there a character you want to see in the games? Please tell me via PM or review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also use constructive criticism. Flames will be used to sacrifice you to the gods, so yea, If you want to live, don't flame.**

**Peace**

**~Veronzies **


	5. The Interview

**I am not dead! I am sorry for not updating. No, I haven't forgotten this story. We have been having bad internet connection at my house and High School has been a real pain in the butt. Now that the internet is working, I can write again :D**

**BTW: I don't own anything**

* * *

The last few weeks were stressful for me. All the training made me exhausted. But I did learn the strengths and weaknesses of others. For example, the guy from district 8, Dave, hates dirt. The girl from district 1, Dakoda, is very vein. Today is our private training session, and I will be showing them my knife-throwing skills.

We wait in a long, steel hallway. I can see my reflection on the walls.

_"Dakota Milton" _The speaker says. She gets up and walks over to the training room. This continues until I hear my name.

"Heather York" The speaker says. I gulp and start to stand up. Scott grabs my hand and tells me, "Good luck, you'll need it"

"Gee, thanks" I reply sarcastically. He smirks and I walk away to my session.

I enter the empty training hall to see game maker Chris McLean, chatting with his other game maker buddies.

"Um..Hi? Heather York" I say, standing in the center of the room.

"Um, cool. You may start" Chris replies, in a monotone voice. He must be board out of his mind. It must suck seeing 23 other teens show off their skills.

I walk over to the knife throwing station. It has been a while because Courtney told me not to show off until today. I grabbed the rubber end of the knife and gripped it in my hand. (AN- I don't know how to throw a knife, so pretend she had it in the right position) I aimed for the heart and threw it. It misses by a few inches.

"DAMNIT!" I shout. I then cover my mouth. I look at the game makers and they don't seem to care. I then grab another knife and throw it, landing a bulls eye. I smile and grab another knife and throw it, landing near the other knifes. I keep throwing them until Chris says over the loud speakers," Sheesh, calm down! You only needed one to kill the person. You're done" Satisfied, I smile and walk out of the room confidently.

* * *

_District 12, Duncan's P.O.V_

I sit on the couch, watching whatever the capitol made us watch. My little sister, Gwen was cuddled up next to me. I would usually push her away, but I could tell that she needed the support of someone in her family.

"Duncan?" She asks.

"What" I reply

"How did you feel when Courtney was reaped?" She asks. My body tenses up at the thought.

"I felt like my heart was getting ripped out of my body then stomped on" I reply, telling her truthfully.

"I think that's how I feel right now, with Heather going into the games and the fact that she... Is most likely going-" Gwen says, tears falling from her eyes. I take this chance to give her a rare big brother hug.

"Just don't think about it like that. Think of it as a semi-permanent vacation to the capitol" I say to calm her down.

"Okay, was that the reason you didn't fall apart when Courtney left?" Gwen asks.

"Yes" I reply. We sit there in a comfortable silence . Soon the private session results come on the TV.

"And here is Lightning with a 6!" The interviewer, Blaineley O'Halloran, announces.

"We have Alejandro with a 10! Here is Cody with a 7! We have Dave with a 2!"

She continued shouting the scores. When she said 'District 12' Gwen and I leaned closer to the screen.

"We have Scott with a 5. And finally we have Heather-" The few seconds that she waits seem like hours.

".. With a 9!" Gwen and I jump up and start cheering.

"What is with all the racket?" Our mom asks from the other room.

"Heather got a 9!" Gwen shouts excitedly. Our mom ran into the room and squeezed us with a hug.

* * *

_Back to Heather's P.O.V_

"OMG! You got a 9!" Lindsay said, squeezing me into a suffocating hug, breasts squishing in my face.

"Why can't I get a hug like that from you?" Scott asks, wiggling an eyebrow. Courtney then slaps the back of his arm, making him shut up. I smirk then Lindsay lets me go. I gulp in a breath of air and sit don at the table to eat dinner.

I stuffed myself with some steak, mashed potatoes, corn, and a bread roll with a glass of whine. I would miss these luxuries in the arena. I wipe my face and make my way to bed; I was exhausted from the events that took place today. I get dressed into the silk pajamas they provided us and slide under the covers. I soon drift into a deep sleep.

XxX

I wake up to Courtney knocking loudly on my door. I moan and rise like a zombie rising from the ground. I didn't have to get dressed in my uniform today- we had a free day until tonight, when the interviews would take place.

I shuffle out of my room and see the buffet of food for breakfast. I grab a few leftover rolls from yesterday and smother them in butter. Scott soon joins me with a plate of sausage and eggs.

"Welp, this is our last day unt-"

"Shut up" I interrupt him. I don't want any reminders of the inevitable coming tomorrow.

"Rude" He mutters sarcastically. I roll my eyes and stuff a roll in my mouth.

XxX

I'm back in the changing room to get ready for my interview. I don't know what to expect from Sugar, my stylist, so I keep an open mind. She soon walks in with a bright pink, poofy dress.

"No" I immediately say.

"Ugh, fine" She says as she walks out of the room. She soon comes back with a dark blue mermaid dress. 'This is Gwen's favorite color' I think as I slip on the dress. It complements my curves and my dark hair.

"Much better" I say, smiling. She smiles back and starts doing my hair and make-up.

My make-up is a wing with different shades of grey and my hair is curled and pinned back. I look in the mirror and gasp at the way I look. I looked perfect!

"Tributes, make your way back stage" The speaker says. I walk through the hallway, head up, shoulders back, like Courtney said.

I wait patiently for my turn to come up. Blaineley kept asking Alejandro if he liked anyone...

"So, is there someone special at home?" She asked.

"Well, there is this one girl. She's pretty, smart, kind, and fun" he replies. My heart sinks a little. 'Why do I feel like this, do I actually LIKE him' I think to my self.

"Can I have a name?" She asks him, leaning toward him.

"Heather- Heather York" He says. The audience, other tributes, and myself gasp He actually likes me! If it weren't for the fact that I was going to die tomorrow, I would have smiled. Then I feel anger. Why would he fall for me when we are going to kill each other tomorrow?

"Oh, that sucks. Looks like our time is up. Good luck tomorrow" Blaineley says, rushing him off the stage.

"Heather York!" Blaineley said in her microphone. I pull all my courage together and walk onstage. The spotlight blinds me and the sound of the roaring crowd gave me a head ache. I sit on the chair that Blaineley motions me to sit in.

"So Heather, how are you doing this fine night" Blaineley asks me. 'Is she serious?'

"Other then the fact that I am probably going to die tomorrow, not bad" I reply. A roar of laughter comes from the audience. Blaineley chuckles a bit.

"Okay, so how do you feel about Alejandro?" She asks me seriously.

"Can we talk about something else please?" I ask bluntly.

"We all want to know"

"Fine, he seems like a nice guy" I reply.

"Anything else?" She inches closer to me.

"Nope" I say, popping the 'p'. She grunts and leans back in her chair in anger.

"Fine, so how is your family back at District 12?" She asks.

"Oh. I have an older brother and a younger sister. I also have a mom" I reply.

"No dad?" She asks.

"Died in a mining accident" I reply bluntly.

"I'm sorry" She says, patting my back. Her face shows fake sympathy.

"It's fine, it was many years ago" I reply. Then the buzzer rings, indicating that my time is up.

She says her goodbyes to me and I exit the stage. I walk off the stage and find Alejandro sitting on a bench, head in his hands.

"Hey Alejandro?" I ask him shyly.

He lifts his head slowly. His eyes are red and puffy like he was crying.

"Hey, I like you too" I reply. My words catch him off guard.

"R-really" He asks me as if he was a lost puppy.

"Yea" I reply. I peck him on the cheek and walk down the hallway, trying to look sassy but blushing madly.


	6. Let The Games Begin

**I'm back! The actual games are going to start this chapter, so yay! I am also sorry for the late updates- my schedule has been very busy lately. Anyway, enjoy this chapter :) **

**BTW: You know the drill, I don't own anything**

* * *

I wake to Courtney knocking on my door loudly.

"Heather! Wake up! You're going to be late!" Courtney shouts. I moan and roll out of bed, placing my feet on the cold, hard floor. I slowly walk out of the room, taking a final glance at it. I walk over to the buffet table and grab a lot of carb-enriched foods to give me energy.

"Get out of bed Scott!" Courtney shouts.

"No, Don't wanna" Scott replies. Courtney then slams open the door and walks in. She comes out a few seconds later, dragging a whining Scott by his foot.

He soon joins me at the table with his food. We eat in silence, until Courtney breaks it.

"So, you guys ready?"

"What kind of question is that?" I ask, slightly aggravated.

"Just trying to lighten the mood" Courtney replies, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sorry for snapping at you" I then say, realizing my tone of voice.

"I understand" Courtney replies. The three of us continue eating our breakfast until Lindsay bursts through the door.

"Hi guys! Are you ready for the games! I hope you are because it's time to go!" Lindsay says excitedly.

Scott and I groan and get up. The games are the last thing we want to do right now. We follow Lindsay out of the penthouse we were staying in and walked over to our escort plane.

"Bye guys!" Lindsay says as we walk onto the plane. We take our seats with the other tributes. I don't know where to sit, so I sit in-between Cody and the girl from district 4, Bridgette is her name I think. The doors close, leaving us in the dark plane. After a few minutes, a light flickers on. I see that Alejandro is sitting across from me.

"Hola chica" Alejandro says, giving me a wink. My face heats up as I mouth 'what the hell.' He smirks back and mouths 'I always call people chica, see ya soon'

I only understand a few words, like 'always' 'people' and 'soon,' but I understand the meaning. Soon, a lady takes my arm and injects the tracker in my fore-arm. I wince at the pain. The girl next to me rubs her fore-arm as Cody mentally prepares himself for the injection.

_District 12, Gwen's P.O.V._

I comb my short, black hair and place a simple beret on the left side of my head. 'Heather gave me this, so I should wear it today' I think, looking at the small shard of glass we call a 'mirror'

"Gwen! Time to go!" Duncan shouts from the other room. I slip on my old, worn-down shoes and walk toward the door. I did not want to go and see the Hunger Games, but the capitol told us that attendance in mandatory.

"Duncan, why can't I sleep in today?" I asked.

"Attendance is mandatory, and I would rather not see you get shot today" he replied. I grunt, not wanting to watch my sister or get shot.

"Hey Gwen!" I look behind me to see Trent run up behind us. "Wanna watch the games together" he asked, bashfully looking at the ground.

"Sure" I reply, ditching Duncan.

_Back to Heather's P.O.V._

I wait in a cold, shiny room. I am sporting a black and orange jumpsuit with a black pleather jacket. As I tie my hair in a ponytail, Sugar bursts in the room.

"Okay, I'm the last non-tribute you will see, so I'll tell you this frankly... I hate you and hope you die in the blood bath" Sugar said.

"Is this because I dislike your taste in cloths?" I ask, squinting an eye at her.

"No... Maybe... Whatever, I'm leaving" She replied stepping out of the room. I then glance at the glass tube I have to get in. I carefully step in and the door closes. Slowly I rise up and blinded by the sun.

When I regain my vision, I look around to see my fellow contestants and a grassy plain with a small forest. The cornucopia lies in the middle wit a timer counting down from 50.

49

48

47

46

45\. I eventually spot Scott on the opposite side, hyperventilating.

44

43

42

41

40

39

38

37\. Cody is waving at me, trying to get my attention.

36

35

34\. he points to the forest and I nod.

33

32

31

30

29

28

27

26

25\. Alejandro is trying to communicate with his fellow careers, to tell them something that I can't make out.

24

23

22

21

20

19

18

17\. My palms start sweating. I try to wipe of the sweat onto my jumpsuit

16

15

14

13

12

11\. Dakota, the girl from district 1, glares at me, as if she wants to set me on fire.

10

9

8

7

6

starts dripping from my forehead as my body rocks violently.

4

3

2

1\. The buzzer sounds, and everyone runs to the cornucopia. Cody and I run toward back to the bush in the forest. We run fast, but our heavy breathing cant hide the screams of terror coming from the cornucopia.

After a minute of running, we finally make it to the forest. We look back to see dead bodies lying by the cornucopia. The sight makes me gag and I grasp my mouth to keep me from doing so.

Cody and I sit in a bush, hiding, whispering small talk to each other. We remain calm until the sound of a cannon startles us.

BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM! the cannon fires and I count 16 cannon shots.

"Wow, 16 people didn't make it" Cody says. My stomach starts to growl so I emerge from the bush to find some food.

I walk through the forest, looking for some kind of berry or fruit. I continue to look until I am tackled.

"AAAhhhhh" I scream at the surprise. Me and the unknown person fight a little when I find out that the person is Dakoda.

"Got you now, Heather" She said, venom leaking from her voice. She drew out a knife and was about to stab me when she fell forward. Behind her, deep in the trees, I see Alejandro with a bow and arrow. A cannon fires, and I look at Dakoda's lifeless body. She has two arrows in her back and a trickle of blood coming from each wound. Scarred, I run back to the bush, grabbing the knife and a couple of berries Dakoda had.

I went back to the bush, gave Cody his ration, and told the story. Right when I finished, the anthem of Pannem started to play. The faces of the passes tributes showed up. I saw Dakoda, Lightning, and a lot others pass before it got to the last face...Scott. A little part died in me knowing that he died in the blood bath.

Deciding that this thought could wait for morning, I push out the many thoughts on my mind and drifted to a long needed sleep.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Like? dislike? constructive criticism is okay, but flames will be used to sacrifice you, via my psychotic sister :D**

**Peace**

**~Veronzies**


End file.
